


The Confusion Stage

by infolol



Category: Clone High
Genre: After Prom, Clone High - Freeform, Continuation of cannon, F/M, JFK - Freeform, Joan of Arc - Freeform, but no ones frozen, i make the rules in this house, joan of arc x jfk, jone might be a little ooc but i tried my best, please criticize me, this isn't th ebest thing i've ever written but im rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infolol/pseuds/infolol
Summary: When she got with Kennedy after their talk, it had been to forget, it had been to rid Abe from her memories and do something to get back at him, even though he was off having his time with Cleo. not even thinking about her. Revenge. That's what it was. However along the way, it became much more than that.
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	The Confusion Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this. Once I finish and skim over it- I die.

Joan was confused. She had an undying, unfiltered and burning love for Abe not even a week ago, but now? Well, now she hardly felt anything regarding him. Sure– she still loved him, but the romance was almost nonexistent. Her desires had faded into something else– something far less electrifying. It confused her to her very core– but then again, he had broken her heart so many times, maybe prom was just the last straw. When she got with Kennedy after their talk, it had been to forget, it had been to rid Abe from her memories and do something to get back at him, even though he was off having his time with Cleo. not even thinking about her. Revenge. That's what it was. However along the way, it became much more than that. 

The way John held her was like nothing she’d ever felt before in her life, and whenever she found her mind wandering off– Its all she could think about. The way he was so gentile. Something she would have never expected from lady killer Jfk. But yet, the way he asked her if she was okay, the way he held her close– but not too close, and they way that every kiss he planted on her lips was requested, not a single movement or action was taken without Joan’s explicit permission and ok. It was so unexpected, so heartfelt. Nothing like what she’d heard from the other girls about how their time in bed with him went. He had made love to her. That much was clear. but why? They hadn’t spoken since then, both far too busy with end of the year testing and honestly, Joan had been leaving school quickly– not wishing to see either of them. Call her a coward– you’d be right in saying so. She was terrified of what interactions she’d have with them. 

When Abe had barged in and confessed his love– she froze– she had no idea what to do. any other time she would have been ecstatic, but all she managed to feel was emptiness and frustration. She denied his feelings, saying she didn’t feel the same. Everyone had gasped at her. Even Cleo was surprised at her denial of the man she’d been fighting for all year long. After that and the conga line full of dark mysterious men–everyone had just departed, and gone home. John drove her home in silence, gave her a peck on the cheek as a goodbye, and that was it. There’s been no contact since then. Of course she’s debated calling Abe, though her feelings have dissipated, she’s lonely without him. Lonelier than she’s ever felt. Toots had even noticed her struggle. She’s sure Cleo had too, but she hadn’t said anything, she’s been far too busy trying to get back together with Abe. who– hadn’t been returning her calls or even looking at her texts.

She walked down the hall, her head still spinning with her thoughts and frustrations. Completely oblivious to the man she was about to run into– until her face became acquainted with his red and white sweater that smelled of his woodsy cologne. “Oh.” she gasped out when her nose slightly flattened against his firm chest. Looking up she was met with tired eyes, “hey Jone.” he spoke. She just kept looking at him, unaware of what to do in this situation– it was so foreign to her. “Uh- Hi Jfk.” she breathed, so quiet it couldn’t be heard by anyone else, maybe not even Kennedy. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, not long enough for it to raise suspicion with others surrounding them, but long enough for them both to notice. She pulled herself away from him, noticing how tense his hands were, as if he had wanted to grab her waste. She was glad he didn’t.

“So uh- I haven' seen you around?” he spoke once more, breaking their silence. “um yeah! I’ve been reeeally busy with my studies, you know how it is! Haha,” Jone scratched the back of her head as she laughed, her unease extremely apparent. “Do you wanna– er uh– get some food? Afta’ school and such.” Now he was scratching the back of his head. This must have been new to him. “Sure! I’d love too.” She wouldn’t. Or would she? At this point it was hard to tell. “Great! I’ll pick ya’ up afta’ we’re done here, meet me at the front of the buildin’,” She nodded and smiled before he walked away, humming as he did so. Her heart was racing faster than she’d ever admit. What had she just agreed too? During prom, while a lot of people had entered the room, no one had actually payed attention to what was going on with her and Jfk on the bed– far too caught up in their dancing to care. Going out to eat with him? At the ‘popular’ tables? That will get her ass destroyed. but it was too late now, she put herself in this situation, she has to own up to it. 

Joan has never felt this way before, her heart was beating so hard out of her chest and her head felt like mush. It was never like this with Abe. Ever. Not to this extent. What was wrong with her? Letting a guy like that get to her– the same guy who took her virginity, made love to her, and managed to save her prom with a few nice words, now asking her one a date and making her feel like jelly? How dare he. How dare he make her feel so nervous, and mushy– even more than Abe ever could. Ugh!! This was so confusing! She refused to admit she could have feelings for such a guy. She couldn’t, he would hurt her too much. Or would he? She didn’t know– how could she.

The walk to the front of the school building was a rough one. It was slow and tedious and at one point she didn’t know if she’d make it. When she got where she needed to be, Jfk was already there, holding his hand out to her, “c’mon betty, we’re off.” She put her hand in his and they walked together like that– holding hands. Luckily no one was around, most having parked at the back of the school, and the others not having left the building. Kennedys van was much cleaner than Joan expected it to be, especially given the things she’s heard that have gone on in there. The seats were comfortable leather with just the right amount of padding for her to sink down a little. She noticed how good of a driver Jfk actually was– his eyes focused on the road and his shoulders relaxed– he was hunched over a little, which was odd given how his stance usually is around others, the wrinkles in his shirt pooled at his abdomen, the red material turned dark from the shadows hovering around. “you uh– starin’ at me for somethin’ Jone?” His head was still looking forward, but his eyes glanced at her every few seconds. Oh no. She was staring at him. “I was just looking at your driving stance– you’re a good driver.” They pulled into the parking lot, and just as Joan had expected, the place was packed. “you –eh sure you was jus’–Uh– lookin’ at my mad driving skills, Betty?” “Yes, Kennedy I’m sure.” She wasn't.

He opened her car door for her, grabbing her hand in the process to help her out of the van. He kept his hand around hers once she had hopped out, walking her to the door– where he then proceeded to open the door for her, “Lady’s first,” he laughed, Jone couldn’t find the joke, but she appreciated it nonetheless. As they walked to their table, all eyes were on them. Including the eyes of Gandhi and Abe. One of which she absolutely hated noticing. He looked hurt– his fists were clinched on the table, and his food hardly touched. Jone couldn’t stand to look at him in that state, so she turned away, nervous that he was going to make a scene if he knew she had noticed him. “Sit’own Betty, our–uh– Orders are already–er– placed, I–uh–called before hand.” “thank you Jfk.” 

They sat across from one another in silence waiting for their food– Jone occasionally glancing at Abe, who was currently unapologetically staring at them. “Aye, do you–er uh– wan’ me ta’ knock that Lincoln-fella in the teeth? He seems ta’ be makin’ you uncomfortable.” Now that shocked Jone, she never expected him to offer such a thing– in fact, it made her giggle, “No-no, its okay, lets just enjoy our date.” “oh? so this is–er– a date? You’re okay with that?” Jone didn’t hesitate this time, nodding in agreement. Ignoring her feelings had only caused trouble. “Great! I’m glad to see you– uh– bein’ more like yer’self, ya had me worried there for a few. After–er– prom you kinda dipped.” She held in a laugh “I was nervous about some things changing, and it caused me to separate myself from others, but I’m better now, not great–but better.” Their conversation continued for a few moments before their food showed up, Kennedy with a steak, and Jone with a salad, “A salad?” “oh–er– i heard you say sum’ about you bein’ a–uh– whats the word? Vegetarian? So I figgured’ you would want–er uh– salad instead.” That made her smile, he remembered something about her that he didn’t have too.

“alright– so er– there was sum’tin we needed to talk about, I’m sure you know what.” That made her smile fade, “yeah.”

“common man you need to chillllll– they’re just siting and talking like bros!” “No Gandhi! It’s not that simple, he’s stealing Jone away from me!– I mean us!” That made Gandhi roll his eyes, “She was never yours bro, you had your chance–in fact your chance lasted years! You gotta let her move on man, she looks happy with him.” Abe slammed his hand on the table “No she doesn’t, Just think of how happy she was with us!” “I am, and she looks just as– if not more, happy over there.” Abe flopped back in his seat, his fries cold. He couldn’t believe this. After everything Jone and he had done together, and she’s going to choose him over her? Unbelievable. He looked back over to them to watch their conversation, and he saw Kennedy turn towards him, “Aye! Stop Starin! Yer–uh– makin’ my girl uncomfortable!” Abe gasped, clearly offended, “She’s not your girl Kennedy! She’s a single lady! She said no to me remember!!” Abe yelled with confidence as strong as a tiger, getting the attention of the entire restaurant in the process. “Not anymor’ bozo! That’s my girl!” Abe scoffed, “Prove it! To the entire restaurant! Right here! Right now! In a way that would embarrass me unlike anything else ever could! In front of basically our entire graduating class!”

Joan was mortified, Kennedy and her conversation was a needed one, clarifying their relationship and where they should go from where they currently were after the things that had happened. They decided to try and pursue a relationship, as they both felt a connection with the other, that they hadn’t felt as strongly with anyone else. However, that was pretty much all they talked about, not doing whatever he was about to do in public. He leaned over the table and whispered, “aye Betty, can I uh– give you a smooch to–er show these guys what’s up.” All Jone could do was laugh. Her nervous tension completely gone, as she grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his mouth, just happy to have had the option to say no, and happy to kiss him after this long while of confusion. Abes offended gasp was also quite rewarding.

She could get used to this. Of course she’s have to eventually talk to Abe– But as of right now, she’s happy where she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas I'd like to write about, this was mostly just a warm up that didn't proofread. If you'd be interested in seeing me write some NSFW things, lemmie know.


End file.
